


水晶

by XVI_Pica



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top!Orson Krennic/Bottom!Galen Erso
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: “这很难不让他想到他在科洛桑的战舰上凝视被银河帝国征服的恒星。”
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 18





	水晶

“过来。”奥森闯进科学家的私人空间。他的白披风在他身后摆开。  
  
帝国武器研究部的人肯定又遭殃了。盖伦看着老同学兼自己上级的臭脸，叹了一口气，依依不舍放下手中的那块低纯度的能量水晶。没有人敢阻拦刚开完会的总监大人。总监怒气冲冲直奔盖伦·厄索博士的研究室。  
  
奥森解开了那夸张的白披风，甩在靠墙的沙发上，坐下来，打开双腿。  
  
“我还没弄完我的事。”盖伦走过来。  
  
奥森抬起眼睛瞪着他，绿眼睛好像能发出血红的光。  
  
盖伦跪下来，奥森伸出手，隔着黑色皮质手套按压盖伦的嘴唇：“张嘴。”  
  
奥森要操他的嘴。盖伦只能去解开那隐匿在白色军官服下摆的皮带。  
  
奥森解开腰带，扯开外衣。等盖伦把他老二掏出来含进嘴里后，一边用手用力揪着盖伦额前刘海，一边把老二用力送进他的嘴里。制造超级武器的计划已经开始陷入困境，80%的原因都是因为他盖伦·厄索。但是他也不能把这个家伙怎么样，因为该死的义军也在千方百计联系他。  
  
尽管他们两个年龄都不小，但他比盖伦还年轻几岁。盖伦还不爱运动，他觉得自己也没操他嘴巴多久，他又一如既往开始喘气。  
  
边喘边吸吮，盖伦很快觉得头晕。今天奥森比以前还要更用力得往他喉咙捅去。他还得保持着嘴巴大张，这姿势令他下巴酸的不行，可是他得忍着。因为他已经习惯了。他习惯合不拢的嘴角挂着流下的口水。他知道在这样来上五六分钟的话，他的眼泪也会流出来。奥森也知道。  
  
奥森俯视着跪在地上红着眼圈的厄索。尽管盖伦年纪也大了，可他一点都不厌恶他，他已经忘了共和国一起学习时盖伦年轻的样子。他觉得盖伦没变过。  
  
他又把奥森吸上了高潮，盖伦哽噎着发不出声音。奥森顶着他的喉咙，稍微前倾，盖伦被顶得微微仰起脸，眼泪从他双眼的眼角两边迅速滑落。奥森看得清清楚楚。很美丽。盖伦也没有了以前第一那种被发现忍泪失败的惊慌失措。他显得那么平静，就像他没有流泪一样，眼睛被水汽浸泡得发亮。他已经被操没气了。  
  
这很难不让他想到他在科洛桑的战舰上凝视被银河帝国征服的恒星。  
  
他右手捧住盖伦的脸，缓缓拔出自己的性器。大拇指抹开他右脸的泪痕，扩大了盖伦脸上潮湿的面积。  
  
盖伦习惯了被支配，奥森在脑子里想。从头到尾，他终于做到了像那些帝国军官的爱物们一样，乖巧顺从地接纳帝国军官的老二。他看得出，盖伦甚至觉得他这个动作很温柔。  
  
盖伦吸吮的声音还回荡在自己的脑海。他已经不再觉得羞耻，也不再觉得这种做法对于他这样身份的人来说是种罪恶。  
  
“我们换个地方。”奥森拍拍盖伦的脸。意有所指。  
  
“好……”盖伦的声音已经开始嘶哑。他膝盖有点痛。奥森自己站起来。  
  
盖伦撑着沙发起身，嘴巴酸痛的感觉密密麻麻涌过来。一点点羞耻。他走到自己的桌子那里，背对着奥森，脱下了自己的裤子。在他弯腰曲背的时候，奥森的眼睛扫过了他光裸的下半身。  
  
奥森的靴子撞击地板，威严的声响就像他即将出现在会议室骂人一样。  
  
年龄的原因，盖伦的肌肉已经松弛。奥森也懒得润滑，加上平时高频度做爱，他确信盖伦能毫无困难接纳。  
  
盖伦趴在桌子上，奥森已经运动起来。  
  
熟悉的干操让盖伦不再像以前那样尖叫连连。他呆呆的随着撞击节拍拍动自己的腰让奥森顶地更深。  
  
他甚至抓过刚刚依依不舍放下的能量水晶继续放在手里研究。能量水晶散发着荧光。这个颜色有点像奥森的眼睛。  
  
他仔细观察着水晶中的杂质，下半身机械地配合着奥森。他正看得起劲，一下子被撞的往前滑去。鼻尖重重地压在桌子上，瞬间激出他的眼泪。  
  
“你给我放下。做爱的时候别想工作。”奥森也吃了一惊，抓住了盖伦的腰把他往回扯。  
  
“不行，现在很紧急。”盖伦撑好自己，确保自己不再会滑过去，他紧紧抓着水晶，又研究起来。  
  
“不行。”奥森虽然这么说，但是没有阻止他。他自己也有一摊事。也希望科学家能快点。超级武器，他魂牵梦绕。他抓过盖伦的玻璃杯，把那里面已经凉了的水一饮而尽。  
  
第二天盖伦·厄索教授没出现。负责人告诉克伦尼克总监他生病了。克伦尼克没有说什么，谁都清楚厄索教授就算生病也不敢不出现的。  
  
死星计划所需要的原料也已经被运送过来了。  
  
但是他想不到，帝国发现了叛徒。  
  
他从战舰走出来，依然穿着那一身白色的军官服，后面跟着两个比他地位低的军官。奥森·克伦尼克白得张扬。  
  
死亡士兵把科学家们包围。  
  
等了好一会。  
  
“再没有出来承认，你们会被全部处死。”  
  
死亡士兵的爆能枪对准了站在一排的科学家。盖伦自然是其中之一。  
  
盖伦走出来了，走到他眼前：“是我。”  
  
该死的同情心。一点都不符合帝国的精神。奥森感到这种正义的恶心。用力得抽了那张脸一巴掌。雨水被打得四溅。奥森真的打得很重。他又为自己的精明暗暗自得。他看了左右两边死亡士兵一眼。  
  
死亡士兵的爆能枪红光闪烁。  
  
盖伦来不及回头，他的同事已经倒下。  
  
盖伦震惊地睁大双眼。接着一个死亡士兵把他踹跪下。  
  
奥森看着那低垂的湿漉漉的脑袋。这个天才科学家的脑袋，帝国还是需要的。  
  
“你的女儿还没死。知道吧？”奥森不顾越来越大的雨，弯下腰冷冷地说。  
  
“你不会赢。”雨顺着盖伦的刘海流下。奥森从未见过盖伦这样的眼神。他还是没有完全掌握了解盖伦。  
  
他没有伸手去抓那个脑袋湿漉漉的头发，他讨厌想起他们做爱。  
  
雨劈劈啪啪砸在他的身上，他重新站得笔直。他身后战舰的光把他的影子模糊地投在积水的地面。  
  
义军的狙击手已经把准星对准他的脑袋。  
  
奥森·克伦尼克不会死在任何人手里。他高傲地笑着。  
  
死星武器已经完成。  
  
“砰！”可惜他们的射击技术很差。奥森的脑袋完好无损。  
  
“开火！”奥森怒吼。  
  
死亡士兵爆能枪的红光在盖伦的胸口爆炸。  
  
两个军官挡住了奥森，扶着奥森登上战舰撤离。  
  
走之前，奥森回头，看了盖伦最后一眼。但没来得及看得清，义军的炮火猛烈袭来。奥森希望此刻是晴天，雨也停下，这样他也许能从盖伦脸下那滩积水里看到盖伦死去的脸。然后他可以用靴子踩碎，就像踩碎玻璃一样，也会割伤他自己。  
  
不知道他为什么想起，几年前在矿地上监工时，看到了一块被灰黑杂志包裹的水晶。它马上被工人扔到矿车里。  
  
“把它给我。”奥森对那个人抬了一下下巴。  
  
“总监大人，也许这边的水晶更好看。”矿地负责人微微弯腰告诉他。  
  
奥森没有说话。  
  
后来这块被杂质包裹的高纯度水晶被放到了盖伦·厄索的办公桌上。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 官方有搞他俩，随缘也有太太们写得很好。我想玩的设定都被玩完了，就乱写一通，仓促结尾。纯粹为了开车。之前的名字是《死星武器分娩者》，我跑题了，题目弃用。这在浙江杭州一个下雨的夜晚，我和同学吃完饭回来。忽而就想要写。也有部分原因是老翠给我安利了麦麦，然后我才知道肉鸽万有麦麦，且白孔雀我真的好喜欢。于是写出来了。谢谢读者。


End file.
